


Has Done Literally Nothing Wrong Ever

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [24]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random2: I mean, u kno the coach got the list of declared reincarnates bc he’s rly close with one of the guys on the board of the competition</p><p>Septhuitneuf: I actually, didn’t?</p><p>Random2: yeah man, he pulled the list up at a club meeting and then just started crying and left</p><p>Septhuitneuf: l o l u cannot be serious</p><p>Random2: Pretty sure I am, yeah. I wasn’t really paying that much attention, but some kid next to me mentioned burr, so maybe</p><p>Septhuitneuf: I am going to f i g h t him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Has Done Literally Nothing Wrong Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this ver
> 
> Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
> Random1 and Random2 are probably not going to show up again, but for the story, they're identical twins, and Philips' roommates

**Random1:** Guys, guess who got reincarnated and is on twitter

 **Septhuitneuf:** who, and also why do we care

 **Random2:** Because it’s the guy we just did that project on

 **Septhuitneuf:** Oh, you mean my actual father

 **Random2:** wait ur here the same time as ur dad, that’s awkward

 **Random1:** yes, Alexander Hamilton is on twitter

 **Septhuitneuf:** what’s the twitter handle

 **Random1:** ur gonna stalk him on twitter?

 **Septhuitneuf:** well, it might just be some imposter or something idk i have to check to make sure

 **Random2:** how will u even be able to tell?

 **Septhuitneuf:** trust me, u’ll kno real quick if it’s him or not

 **Random1:** Okay but like, why do u call him dad

 **Septhuitneuf:** He was my father ? ? ? and i can’t bring myself to say pops, sorry

 **Random2:** u called alexander hamilton pops

 **Septhuitneuf:** HE WAS MY F A T H E R

 **Random1:** ok but like if i met my parents from before i wouldn’t care

 **Random2:** he has a point

 **Septhuitneuf:** i get that, but also

 **Septhuitneuf:** adotham was a lot cooler dad than some random midwestern engineer sorry #notsorry

 **Random1:** wasn’t he a terrible father tho

 **Septhuitneuf:** he worked a lot and he cheated on my mom and then ruined our lives, sure, but he loved us

 **Random1:** . . .

 **Septhuitneuf:** honestly just pls stop insulting him

 **Random2:** didn’t he have like twenty kids which one even where u

 **Septhuitneuf:** I WAS THE FIRST, I SHALL HAVE YOU KNOW, AKA THE FAVORITE

 **Random1:** you have no way of knowing u were the favorite

 **Septhuitneuf:** my mom was pregnant when i died and they named the new kid after me, so, yeah, sorry

 **Random2:** that’s fuckign weird

 **Septhuitneuf:** wtfth do NOT insult my mother like i can admit that my dad wasn’t the best role model

 **Septhuitneuf:** but my mother literally has done nothing wrong ever

 **Random1:** but how do u kno

 **Septhuitneuf:** literally google eliza schuyler hamilton and u will learn of only the most pure of women

 **Random2:** okay but how do u even remember ur fuckign parents from ur previous life bc i sure as hell don’t

 **Septhuitneuf:** Even If i tally both lives together I’m still not forty

 **Random1:** shit son u a smol child

 **Septhuitneuf:** okay i get that but at least i’m P R E T T Y in both lifetimes

 **Random2:** u cannot go around calling urself pretty man

 **Septhuitneuf:** but it’s tru

 **Random1:** okay but like how much of ur life now is influenced by ur previous one

 **Septhuitneuf:** too much

 **Random2:** how did u die

 **Septhuitneuf:** that’s not something u just ask someone holy shit

 **Septhuitneuf:** but if u must kno it was in a duel, like a M A N

 **Random1:** didn’t hamilton die in a duel

 **Random2:** yeah he did, aaron burr shot him - literally only thing i remember from american history

 **Septhuitneuf:** AARON BURR CAN GO CURL UP AND DIE IN A HOLE O M F G

 **Random1:** dude wtf has he ever done to you

 **Septhuitneuf:** . . .

 **Random1:** also, pretty sure he’s on the debate team of one of the school’s we’re up against

 **Septhuitneuf:** wait really

 **Random2:** I mean, u kno the coach got the list of declared reincarnates bc he’s rly close with one of the guys on the board of the competition

 **Septhuitneuf:** I actually, didn’t?

 **Random2:** yeah man, he pulled the list up at a club meeting and then just started crying and left

 **Septhuitneuf:** l o l u cannot be serious

 **Random2:** Pretty sure I am, yeah. I wasn’t really paying that much attention, but some kid next to me mentioned burr, so maybe

 **Septhuitneuf:** I am going to f i g h t him

 **Random1:** wouldn’t ur now parents object to that

 **Septhuitneuf:** yes, but my then dad would 100% support me so it’s fine

 **Random2:** I don’t think that’s how that works

 **Septhuitneuf:** well, he’s supposedly out there in the real world somewhere and remembers, so I’m sure it’s fine

 **Random1:** alright so i was scrolling thru the guy’s twitter feed and apparently he’s either legit or is really good at ranting angrily in old timey style

 **Random1:** also he keeps mentioning other supposed historical figures ??

 **Septhuitneuf:** Who?

 **Random1:** @Gwash @Lafayette @Tjefferson @Jmadison @Jlaurens @Adotburr @BetseyHam @MariaRey @HerculesMull @TheoBurr @AngelSchuy @MargaritaSch

 **Septhuitneuf:** SHIT SON

 **Random2:** I recognize like three of those people

 **Septhuitneuf:** why do my dad’s and burr’s handles match

 **Random1:** they could be fucking

 **Septhuitneuf:** N O

 **Septhuitneuf:** besides, theodosia is there, so it’s fine

 **Random2:** pls explain who all these people are

 **Septhuitneuf:** u guys are helpless, fuckign learn ur history pls

 **Random1:** NOT ALL OF US LIVED DURING THE AMERICAN REVOLUTIOn

 **Septhuitneuf:** lol i didn’t live during the revolution, i was born right as it ended - AMERICA WAS BUILT JUST FOR ME GUYS

 **Random2:** no, it wasn’t

 **Septhuitneuf:** me and theodosia 2.0

 **Random2:** wtf

 **Septhuitneuf:** I read an essay analyzing just how intertwined burr’s life was with my dad’s

 **Random1:** okay but back to explaining who they are

 **Septhuitneuf:** Right

 **Septhuitneuf:** @Gwash is George Washington, which is pretty neat-o, he was cool

 **Random2:** did u just call george washington cool

 **Septhuitneuf:** yeah, my dad and him were pretty tight

 **Random1:** wait guys, he’s apparently running for president? And his name is now George Warner?

 **Random1:** adotham just retweeted the announcement from @gwash

 **Septhuitneuf:** I would love to say i’m surprised but i bet u that @gwash did not come to this decision on his own

 **Random2:** why wouldn’t he want to be president?

 **Septhuitneuf:** bc he never really wanted to be?

 **Random1:** the more u kno

 **Septhuitneuf:** alright but yeah lafayette is some french guy, and was one dad’s friends. Thomas Jefferson, fuckign bastard, I feel like u should kno. @jmadison is James Madison, tjeff’s friend and also wrote the bill of rights - wrote the federalist papers with my dad. @jlaurens = John Laurens, dad’s friend who died @Adotburr = Aaron Burr, aka the man with no opinions and is perfectly willing to switch political parties to further his career and also kills people @betseyham = MY MOTHER i rly hope so anyways @MariaRey = someone who i hope is NOT maria reynolds tbh @heruclesmull = hercules mulligan, another of dad’s friends @theoburr = Theodosia Burr, burr’s wife @angelschuy = Angelica Schuyler, aka my aunt. @margaritasch = Peggy Schuyler, aka my other aunt

 **Random2:** if u ever see these people u r never going to get away with anything ever again

 **Septhuitneuf:** probs not, but i’ll be chill w/ the prez which will be neat

 **Random1:** okay did u kno gwash or was it more like my dad met him once

 **Septhuitneuf:** he had dinner at our house

 **Random2:** W t f

 **Random1:** also why do u keep talking as if it’s happened in this life

 **Septhuitneuf:** because my life this time around has literally been so boring

 **Septhuitneuf:** the only thing that motivates me to keep on living is that my previous life felt like it had some sort of meaning

 **Random2:** dude that’s too deep

 **Septhuitneuf:** watevr

 **Septhuitneuf:** so u guys r voting for my father’s (and america’s) dad right

 **Random1:** better than trump

 **Random2:** i mean, i’m not passing up the chance to vote for george washington

 **Random1:** also wtf was george washington seriously ur grandfather

 **Septhuitneuf:** L O L no

 **Random1:** dude wtf is wrong with u i thought u were normal

 **Random2:** does knowing ur not alone bring out this wild side of you

 **Septhuitneuf:** dude i’m literally the same as i’ve ever been, i’m just talking about historical figures now

 **Random1:** I guess

 **Random2:** okay, but really important, wtf did u even duel someone

 **Septhuitneuf:** he insulted my father

 **Random1:** why did that bother u so much

 **Septhuitneuf:** bc i really wanted to be like him, but like more extra, which i now realize is probably impossible

 **Septhuitneuf:** no one can be more extra than alexander hamilton

 **Random2:** I was about to try to say that he couldn’t have been that bad but he literally just tweeted a video of some random kid rap battling at a debate with #gpoy#reynoldspamphlet#gwashforprez#fuckseabury

 **Random2:** there’s someone beatboxing in the background, and the opposing team is crying ? ? ?

 **Septhuitneuf:** that’s probs him

 **Random1:** no, bc ur dad’s not allowed to be hot

 **Septhuitneuf:** G R O S S

 **Random2:** i might actually believe that bc he’s wearing an old fashioned army uniform ? ? ?

 **Random2:** actually most people in the video are

 **Random1:** the other team is just wearing red wtf

 **Septhuitneuf:** wait we’re gon have to debate my dad

 **Random1:** if he’s on the team, yeah

 **Septhuitneuf:** be ready to have ur asses s l a y e d especially with this topic

 **Random2:** but we have u

 **Septhuitneuf:** l o l

 **Septhuitneuf:** wait

 **Septhuitneuf:** actually that might work, he might stop out of shock

 **Septhuitneuf:** actually nah

 **Septhuitneuf:** he’d still fight us

**Author's Note:**

> I ALWAYS WAS GOING TO BRING IN PHILIP  
> I was just planning on having him be revealed at the debate, but watevr - though it might be fun to progress the story from an outside pov
> 
> Me News:  
> \-----I finally changed my icon lol
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it! I am an actual whore for comments and feedback, so please tell me what you think! :-)
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Come of Age in Our new Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369303) by [DonOsservatore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonOsservatore/pseuds/DonOsservatore)




End file.
